muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 0598
*Bob, Linda and the kids play a game by digging up the snow to reveal the letter U. *Cartoon: "Poverty U" -- A figure gives a salute to the letter U, and presents the letter with a bouquet of flowers. *Harvey Kneeslapper goes to a man and asks, "Can I take a picture of U?" The man gives him permission, but Harvey asks, "What's down there?" When the man looks down, Harvey slaps the letter U on top of his head and takes a picture of it. *Cartoon: A man gives away the letter U for free. *Waiter Grover: Grover brings Mr. Johnson a bowl of alphabet soup. Mr. Johnson complains that some of the letters are missing, and makes Grover run back and forth to the kitchen to bring the missing letters. When all the letters are there, Johnson complains that the soup is cold, and makes Grover take it back. *Cartoon: Speech Balloon: U-Umbrella *Sherlock Hemlock came to the Fix-it Shop and wants Luis to fix his walkie-talkie. Luis realizes that he couldn't find his pencil, so Sherlock Hemlock tries to help him deduct the clues. The pencil is long, thin, big and yellow with a point on one end and the eraser on the other. Luis finally found his pencil and Sherlock Hemlock once again solved another mystery. *Cartoon: The Old Woman Who Lived in a 9 *Mad Painter: 9 *The Count sings "The Song of the Count" *Cartoon: 3 birds in a cuckoo clock. *Film: "There's a Bird on Me". *Cartoon: What if my best friend were a gorilla? *Bob sings about snow. *George the Farmer demonstrates "above" and "below" on his farm. *Sesame Street News Flash: Kermit interviews one of the Three Little Pigs, the one who built a straw house. The Big Bad Wolf comes to blow it down, but the house is actually strong. *Cartoon: A man can't sleep, because the man on the floor above him snores, and the man on the floor below him sneezes. *Cartoon: An alligator tries to keep a letter U from rolling over. *Cartoon: Willie Wimple chops trees. *David helps Oscar put on a snow hat. *Cartoon: A girl imagines that she's a car and a truck. *The Martians find a telephone. *Cartoon: A boy goes to school. *Film: Two girls describe a tortilla-making contest in English and Spanish. *Cartoon: Kids walk into an octagon-shaped school. *Cartoon: A dog talks to a lowercase u. *Cartoon: U-ugly. *Caveman Days: King Ernie has a problem -- the cavemen write everything on rocks, which are too heavy to carry around. He calls upon the Royal Smart Person to invent something lighter to write on. (This sketch was adapted into a book, The Invention of Paper.) *Cartoon: Up. *Bob, Luis and David play "Three of These Things". *Cartoon: A blue man (voiced by Casey Kasem) explains that “Q” starts the word “quarter.” *Ernie and Bert: Ernie asks Bert to play a game where they take turns counting and then saying "Q". Ernie goes first with "1 Q", and Bert follows with "2 Q". The game continues, until Bert gets to "10 Q". "You're welcome, Bert!" Ernie says. *Film: Apples grow on a tree. *Wally and Ralph solve the problem of how to keep a swinging door open as they attempt to carry a heavy plant out of the room. *Cartoon: The Old Woman Who Lived in a 9 (repeat) *Kermit at Home: Grover is outside in the snow, freezing. He keeps knocking on Kermit's door, asking how to get warm, and Kermit keeps telling him to come inside. Grover, missing the point, tries ideas of his own to get warm, but they don't work. Finally, Kermit tells Grover that if he wants to get warm, he should come inside. Excited, Grover pulls Kermit aside and slams the door, locking Kermit outside. Grover goes to sleep in Kermit's armchair while the frozen frog scrapes at the window. *Cartoon: 3 birds in a cuckoo clock. (repeat) *People are shown working and playing in the snow on Sesame Street, as Luis announces the sponsors. 0598